


The One Where Harry Is Finally Selfish For Once

by GothicRose08



Series: Iron Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Genius Harry Potter, Independent Harry Potter, Mild Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Iron Man 1, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicRose08/pseuds/GothicRose08
Summary: Harry lost almost everything in the war. And he thought that after everything was over he would at least have his friends, and his future.But a visit to Gringotts and an overheard conversation show him the reality of the kind of world he sacrificed himself to save, and he is disgusted with the truth.The truth that Dumbledore always knew that Sirius was innocent, but left him to suffer. All because he needed Harry, his weapon, meak and easily manipulated after his childhood with the Durleys.The truth that his friends lied to him the whole time they knew each other. That they only wanted his influence and money, and that the womam he thought he loved had been giving him love potions.And when he thought there was nothing else for him in the wizarding world an oportunity presented itself.An ancient spell in the Black Grimoire gave him the chance to go back and do it all again.And there was only one requirement besides the runes and power to actually cast the spell, wich Harry had in abundance. And this requirement was to not have anything tying you to this time.And, well, Harry didn't had anything to lose anymore.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by Iron Maiden by sakurademonalchemist posted in FF.net. But this wont be clear until the fourth chapter or so.
> 
> Hi, I hope you like my story, first time I'm posting in here, and the first story that I can see a clear end in it. So I'll probably be able to finish it, differently from the stories I posted in another site, that are now in hiatus.
> 
> I don't really know if it's obvious, but english is not my primary language(it's portuguese, I'm brazilian), and I learned english on my own, so I'm certain there are a lot of mistakes in here as I don't have a beta reader.
> 
> One thing that I realised reading Harry Potter fanfiction and Avenges fanfiction, is there are differences between the american writting and the british writting, but I'm not good in differencing it in my own writting, so I'm sorry if you don't like it or if you find anything that you consider offensive in any manner.
> 
> So, I hope you like the story, and leave you comennts and reviews, I really would like to know what you think about my story and my english.
> 
> P.s. I rewrote the Summary because I wasn't satisfied with it, and I intend to rewrite the first chapter because there has been some doubts about how the timeline works.   
> 2020-01-20

It was six years after that fateful night in october 31th that one Harry James Potter woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp.

His eyes were unfocused and wild for a few seconds before he recognized his surroundings and a soft smile graced his lips, right before he got up from the thin cot in the floor of the closet under the stairs and left that boring house for good.

When the sun was high in the sky at eight in the morning, Alioth Evans, formerly known as Harry Potter, left gringotts without any scar or glasses. His eyes were now a very clear green, his hair now in waves till his shoulders blades instead of the mess it was before. And he carried two bags in his pockets. One with money, both galleons and pounds, and the other with multiple documents that he had to read before the appointment he had the goblins set up with his family lawyer the next day.

Harry had entered the bank with the intention of getting help with the Horcruxes, getting a new identity and getting money.

But he also got new allies and counselors in the goblins. His manager, Sharpclaw, helped in creating a new identity, after he proved that he was indeed from the future, and Sharpclaw would coordinate with his lawyer after he left the country to get the things he wanted done, like freeing Sirius and getting rid of the horcruxes.

Harry also got with the goblins an amulet with extensive charm work that would make him not only look seventeen years old, but also have the physical body. And with that amulet he went to muggle london to buy clothes for himself, in both ages, using the excuse of buying clothes for his younger brother.

After spending the previous day shopping he met with his lawyer in gringotts and discussed everything he wanted. From getting Pettigrew from the Weasleys and freeing Sirius, what his layer would be responsible for, to acquiring all of the horcruxes, destroying them and imprisoning the Voldemort wraith, that the goblins were going to take care of, and establishing his new house in the states and getting a cousin of his lawyer in the states, that was also a lawyer, to act as his guardian so that nobody would question why the seven year old was alone, before he got in contact with Remus and Sirius.

A week later the seventeen year old Alioth Evans travelled using an international portkey to New York. After getting his papers sorted, his lawyer was waiting for him and together they talked with the american ambassador and the President of the magical side and got everything with his fake identity and why Harry Potter is leaving Britain under a false name.

After they got everything settled Harry got really thinking about what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Something that he never had the opportunity to do in the previous timeline, it was always what he had to do, not what he wanted to do.

He had to do everything the Dursleys ordered or suffer the consequences. He had to act like the Golden Boy everyone expected or be ostracized. He had to save everyone from Voldemort because prophecy. And after the war ended, everyone could only say about how much of a great auror he would be, how he and Ginevra were destined to be together, such a lovely couple they were, so much like James and Lily.

The first thing he did was to open the letters his parent left for him.

When he went to gringotts the first time, he managed to read his parents wills, again, and visit the vaults they left for him. One of these vaults was his mother's old vault, and there was three trunks and a pedestal with a thick letter in it.

In two of the trunks were his mother collections of books in charms, arithmancy and runes, along with some journals on her work in the three areas, and diaries that went from her first year at hogwarts until a few weeks after his first birthday.

In the other trunk were his father collection of books that ranged from pranking journals that branged in every subject hogwarts taught, to advanced books in transfiguration, books of the auror training, and four journals that detailed the four years that took James, Sirius and Pettigrew to become animagi.

In his second day in the states, in his lawyers house, were he would live until everything with Remus and Sirius was settled, Harry made some tea and seated himself in a comfy chair in the living room and opened the letter.

He grew more shocked as he read the letter. 

His mom and dad telling him about how they had a crisis in their marriage and with the tensions of the war growing and responsibilities weighing on them it ended with them having a huge row and both of them storming out of Godric's Hollow.

His mom went to a flat that her parents left her and James to the flat Sirius lived in. And both of them ended up going to nightclubs a few nights, and in a drunken haze they had one-night stands.

The two of them regretted it in the morning and two days later they were back in Godric's Hollow, they talked a lot and made up.

Three months later they found out Lily was pregnant, and the week's of the pregnancy led them to that week they were fighting. And Lily realised that with all the tension and fighting she had forgotten to take one of the contraceptive potions.

They discussed the development and decided that they didn't want to fight about something that they had already forgiven each other for. James realized that he would love the baby, it didn't matter who the father biologically was. 

He made Harry his heir magically, and that would make him look like James until he found out his true parentage, and from then on the change would be gradual.

The only other person who knew about that was Sirius, and he absolutely didn't care. And according to his mother dairy, Sirius took some evil pleasure in making the son of a muggleborn with a muggle his heir to the house of Black.

At the end, Harry didn't knew if he laughed at Sirius attitude, cried at so much love directed towards him in the letter, or got up to go look for the man his mother had written only in her diaries about, his biological father. She said that he was kind of famous, heir to a weapons company that had just started to run the company. He knew the name she had written in there.

His biological father was very famous, a genius that had revolutionized the weapons company, and even when Harry had grown up in the Dursleys and very much isolated, he knew who Tony Stark was.

He remembered Iron Man, even if he was in the middle of a war when the hero was born.


	2. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I really wasn't expecting so much of them right away, so I'm really happy with such a positive reaction.
> 
> So, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it.

Lord Peter Flinchey-Adams knew the Potter family well. Since he was a small child and his father Lord Matthew was a lawyer and retainer for the House of Potter. So Peter could say that he was well aware to the Potter's aptitude to the unpredictable.

After the death of Lily and James Potter, and the stunt that Dumbledore pulled completely ignoring and sealing the Potters wills and not telling anyone were Harry Potter was, he knew he was probably only getting to know Harry when he made eleven and came back to the wizarding world publicly.

And so he was very surprised when he received a letter from gringotts saying that Mr. Potter was requesting a meeting in gringotts the next day.

When he entered gringotts that morning he had no idea of how much surprises were waiting for him inside those doors.

After an astonishing meeting with the seven - no, seventeen - year old, Lord Peter went to his office, sat down in his chair and asked his house elf, Timmy, for a glass of firewhiskey

He spent some half an hour getting his head around the idea of time travel and everything else that Harry had told him. When Peter managed to get himself together again, the first thing that he did was to floo to the Ministry, and check the Archives, which was public domain. After checking that Harry was right, and there was no record of a trial, in accord to Sirius Black's files he was detained at Azkaban waiting for a trial. And that was completely illegal, the longest that someone could be detained in waiting for a trial was six months. 

So he left the Archives and up to the Law Enforcement Level, and after some insistence in his part Madam Bones' secretary agreed to see if Madam Bones accepted talk to him without an appointment.

Ten minutes later he was being led into the office of the Head of Department.

"Lord Peter, what is so important that you couldn't wait ro make an appointment?" And that's one of the reasons he liked Amelia, always to the point.

"I have found out that someone is being held in Azkaban for six years without a trial." Peter said with all the calmness he didn't felt.

"What?" Amelia said sharply. "Who?" She couldn't believe that such injustice had happened.

"Sirius Black." He said and she almost went slack jawed.

"That's preposterous! He is one of the most dangerous known death eaters! You must be mistaken!"

Peter did not react at all.

"You can go check for yourself in the Archives. His file says he was sent to Azkaban to wait for a trial just hours after being arrested, there is no interrogation registered, no wand checking recorded, no wand taken as evidence for later checking, no trial. Just arrest and transfer, both signed off by Crouch."

Amelia got up.

"If you could wait for me to go check his files."

"Of course."

He drank the tea a house elf offered and waited for Amelia's return.

When she came by the floo it was visible that she was seething.

"I intend to go get him right now from that hell hole and put him in Saint Mungos for his mental health to be cleared so he can have a trial."

"I intent to respond as his lawyer, and ask that you keep this under wraps and don't call attention to it until the day of his trial, if you could make it in the next Wizengamot session."

She gave him a calculating stare but agreed so anyways. He went to Saint Mungos to wait for his arrival and she went to Azkaban to get Sirius out of there.

 

Sirius was in his dog form when that round of dementors came, he knew it was different from the norm. They usually came at night, and give the ones who had managed to sleep nightmares. He could see the faint light coming from the minuscule square that was called window in there.

He knew it wasn't an inspection from the minister, he remembered faintly that years visit, and yesterday he heard in his dog form that it was the sixth anniversary of Voldemort's defeat, so he knew it was november first, six years he'd been in here and five days to his twenty eighth birthday. And his godson had just made seven years three months ago.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, it sounded like four people. He changed back into human and leaned against the far wall of his cell facing the door.

Sirius hadn't expected for them to stop in front of his cell, he though they were just bringing another unfortunate soul to root in here.

"He is silent, different from the others." He heard, and wanted to smile, even if he didn't remembered how to. Sirius knew that his silence always unnerved the guards and aurors that passed by, they are used to the moans and screams of the guilty brought forward by the dementors. They don't know how to associate the insane mass murderer allegations with the silence he made.

"He always is. The only one." The voice he barely recognized as one of the oldest guards responded before the locks in his cell door started to open.

With the light in his eyes he could see that the aurors at his door were two men and a woman. And by the posture she was the one in command.

When she stepped into his cell the light from his square window revealed her face and he recognized her. Amelia Bones, a year above him in Hogwarts.

"As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I am here to take you to Saint Mungos Long Term Ward to wait for your trial at the twelfth of november."

Sirius slowly seated upright then got up and stretched.

"Finally." He croaked, voice rough from disuse. "Congratulations in making Head of Department, Amelia." Sirius said presenting his wrists for the cuffs, he saw her lips twitch, but nothing else gave her amusement away as the guard and the two aurors startled seeing him act sane after being in the company of dementors for six years.

 

Lord Peter waited in the apparatition area that was more secluded in the hospital, were the transfer of prisoner wouldn't call for attention.

Roughly half an hour after he left Amelia's office, four figures arrived by portkey and Lord Peter for the first look at his client.

Sirius was thin, but not going into the squeletical category. He was wearing dirty rags and he smelled. But all of that was to be expected from his situation, what was not expected was that he didn't look insane and he was completely compliant as Amelia and the other two aurors were guided by a healer to what would be his room for the foreseeable future.

When they got in the room, Amelia activated the runes on the door that only she and the hospital director were capable of, and then traded the magic suppressant cuffs for bracelets that were linked to the runes on the door, and wouldn't let Sirius do magic or leave the hospital room.

After that they left, leaving Sirius, the Senior Healer responsible for his care and Lord Peter.

The healer made a few scans then started speaking.

"You'll need a regime of nutrient potions of the strongest type, but not much more. You're in a very good health for your situation. Your potions will be ready in an hour or so, you can take a shower now, everything you'll need is in the bathroom, including clothes."

The healer left and Sirius turned to Lord Peter.

"And you are?" Peter noted the raspy voice.

"Lord Peter Flinchey-Adams, your lawyer."

There was a new shine in Sirius eyes.

"And retainer for the Potters."

"Yes."

Sirius eyed him for a minute more before nodding and going into the bathroom. Peter seated himself and called for a house elf for a tea.

An hour later Sirius left the bathroom wearing hospital issued PJ's his hair disentangled and pulled into a ponytail and beard trimmed into a goatee.

He seated himself in the bed and accepted the tea from an elf.

"I tough that they had already forgotten about me." He said.

"They had, but I was glad to point to Amelia how your file had no trial, interrogation, on even an wand checking."

Sirius hummed.

"Crouch broke my wand as soon as he got in the scene, didn't even check."

"I was always curious." Sirius looked at him with a raised brow. "Why were you 'laughing maniacally' when you were arrested?"

"Overpowered cheering charm. They didn't even check."

A few minutes passed with they sipping their tea.

"Are willing to take veritaserum in your trial?"

"Yes." A pause. "But why are you here, why did you decided to help me?"

"My client brought to my attention the injustice that was done to you."

Sirius stared at him.

“Harry?” He asked, barely a whisper.

“I need you to make a vow in you magic to not reveal anything of what I tell you without my explicit permission.”

The Black studied him for a few moments before stating.

“I, Sirius Orion Black swear in my magic that I will not reveal anything of what Lord Peter Matthew Finchley-Adams tell me here today without his explicit permission. So do I say, so mote it be.” A flash of magic was visible and Lord Peter relaxed.

“As I already placed privacy charms, let's start. The first thing you need to know is that I swore the same vow that you just did, and the person for who I swore it to gave me permission to tell only two people, and you can only tell it to Mr, Remus Lupin after he swears the same vow to you.

"The one I am talking about is Harry Potter. I know that you would be asking yourself why a seven year old would ask that, but first, answer me this, have you ever read the entirety of the Grimoire of the Blacks?"

Sirius looked at him confused, but answered nonetheless.

"Yes, my father made read it all after my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"So, do you remember reading about a ritual that would allow a soul to time travel."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with…"

"Harry, when he was seventeen, almost eighteen, came upon the grimoire in the inheritance that you left him, and he had nothing left, and he came back to yesterday in the early morning. We had a very lengthy conversation this morning in gringotts, and he proved to me that he is indeed from the future.

"Now, in his timeline he hadn't found out about you being his godfather and Pettigrews betrayal until he was thirteen, when you escaped Azkaban. But your name was never cleared, and he wants to change that now. He grew up with his mothers sister, without knowing that he was a wizard, and he was mistreated in there because of her hate of magic.

"And practically all of his life was manipulated by Albus Dumbledore, starting with your imprisonment, Albus was the testimony to James and Lily's will and he knew you were innocent, but he needed Harry ignorant of our world.

"So as Harry wants to stay as far away from him as possible, he decided to move to the states. He can't come visit you here without anyone knowing. So, after your name is cleared, my cousin in the states will arrange that you stay in a hospital in there for your recovery, as the Ministry will require that a rehabilitation period be established. And in there you are away from the ministry and Dumbledore's influence.

"But you can't ask for Harry when in court, because if you do, it will bring attention to the fact that he is no longer in his relatives house. He assured me that he would explain everything to you as soon as you went to the states, so, two weeks."

Sirius was a bit speechless, and after a few minutes his mouth twitched upwards in the semblance of a smile.

"I can wait for two weeks."

"So now let's talk about your case. Harry told me about the animagus thing, but I'm gonna need details."

 

A week later Amelia Bones approached Arthur Weasley to talk about certain rat, and three days after that in a Hogsmeade trip, the seventh year William Weasley delivered the stuned "Scabers" to his father and Madam Bones after getting him from the first years room when Percy was having breakfast.

None of the Wizengamot members bat an eye to the trial that Madam Bones pushed for the next session, it wasn't such an uncommon occurrence.

In 11th of november Remus Lupin received a letter from the Potter family retainer that he should go watch the next session of the Wizengamot in the public gallery, he blinked and asked himself, why not, and went to see if his best robe was clean.

The session of 12 of november in the Wizengamot went completely normal, discussing laws, rejecting everything that came from a muggleborn or a halfblood. The only strange occurrence was the presence of one Lord Arcturus Black, that had became a recluse long ago, and even after his son and daughter in law deaths two years ago haven't made an appearance till now.

They didn't knew that he had receive a similar letter to the one Remus Lupin received from Lord Flinchy-Adams, but his was from Madam Bones.

After the last issue was resolved Chief of the Wizengamot Dumbledore anded the floor to Madam Bones.

"A few weeks ago, it was brought to my attention that a Heir to an Ancient and Noble House has been detained in Azkaban for years without a trial. He was arrested and transferred to Azkaban in the window of a few hours without any interrogation made or concrete proof of guilt."

Just as she expected this caused an uproar in every gallery, nobody want to make that kind of precedent.

When Dumbledore managed to bring silence once again he asked Madam Bones to go on with the trial. She asked her aurors to bring the accused, and Sirius was brought in to shocked gasps and exclamations of outrage.

"What is the meaning of this Amelia?! That man is a mass murderer!" The minister's exclamations surpassed the others and the gallery silenced to hear her response.

"According to his file, Minister, he was sent to Azkaban without a trial, interrogation or even wand checking." She tossed him the file. "You can check, no trial, his arrest and transfer was signed of by Crouch."

The Minister opened the file and as he read he went pale.

"It's true." That declaration brought hushed whispers to the crowd. "Go on with the trial."

As Sirius seated himself in the accused chair, seming unbothered by the chains that restricted him as soon as he sat, Amelia said.

"We are going to need another chair." She said to Dumbledore and the Chief Warlock waved his wand and other chair with chains appeared.

Everyone was confused by the need of another chair.

"First I want to annul the charges of the murder of Peter Pettigrew," the crowd grew agitated "as I have Mister Pettigrew right gere, and very alive." She said that as ger aurors brought a cage with a rat that seemed to be panicking inside. She opened the cage and levitated the rat in the chair's direction. In the middle of the way the rat started to grow until Peter Pettigrew was restrained by the chains in the chair, unable to go back to his rat form.

"Sirius Black, you are accused of the betrayal of the Potter Family to the Dark Lord Voldemort and the murder of twelve muggles, how do you claim yourself?"

"Innocent." That brought once again an uproar in the crowd. And Lord Peter Flinchey-Adams got up and walked up to Sirius side.

"My client has agreed to take veritaserum to clarify his innocence."

Amelia gestures to one of her aurors to administer the serum.

After three drops of the serum Sirius eyes get glassy and Amelia started the questions.

"State your name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"State your date of birth."

"November sixth, 1959."

"Did you revealed the secret to the Potters location to Voldemort?"

"No, I wasn't their secret keeper anymore."

The crowd gasped but Amelia kept going.

"Did you kill those twelve muggles?" 

"No, Pettigrew threw an exploding hex in the ground and it must have caught a line gas to cause that huge explosion."

"What happened the night the Potters died and why were you and Pettigrew together that day?"

"I went to check in Peters hideout because I had a bad feeling, he was hidung because just a week prior we decided to change the secret keeper to Peter after I had been kidnapped once and tortured because of the secret and wasn't sure I would be able to hold on if it happened again. When I arrived at his house it was empty, but there wasn't any sign of fight, it was like he got up and left.

"I ran to Godric's Hollow, but it was to late, James was fallen in the hall in front of the door, I heard crying and went to the nursery. Lilly was fallen in front of the crib and Harry was crying for his mom. I got Harry from the crib and then heard Hagrid on the outside. He said Dumbledore sent him to check the Potters. He said he would take Harry to Dumbledore, and I wasn't thinking straight, my brother had just died. Harry had a cut in his forehead so I let Hadrig take him so he would be checked by Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts.

"I spent the next five days in a haze of grief and rage trying to locate the traitor. And when I managed to corner him he screamed to the street that I had betrayed the Potters 'James and Lily Sirius, how could you!' then he cut his own finger and dodged when I tried to stun him. And then he sent the exploding hex into the gas line, and after the explosion when I had been thrown he used an overpowered cheering charm in me before turning into the rat and running away.

“As I literally couldn't stop laughing, I didn't fight the aurors came because I thought that they would check my wand and see that I only used stunners, or they would realise that my laugh wasn't natural and counteract the charm, or I could clear everything in the standard interrogation. But they came and arrested me like the whole time that they spend close to me they spend just waiting for me to show that I was actually allied with the dark just because o my family. Crouch came and act like he had been waiting for the day he would have to arrest me, he snapped my wand without checking the spells, didn't asked a single question while singing me off to Azkaban not even three hours after my arrest.”

The court was deadly silent as they heard the emotionless retell of the events.

Amelia sent the Minister a look and Fudge straighten in his chair.

“I think that is enough to cast a vote.” He waved his wand and cast two spheres of light. “For guilty cast to the left and for Innocent cast to the right.” 

After the vote was obvious that nobody cast a guilty vote.

“Sirius Orion Black is hereby declared innocent of all accusations, and he is to pass a period of three months of rehabilitation in a hospital attention. He will receive 10.000 galleons as restoration for each year spent wrongfully detained.”

Amelia spoke again after the Minister.

“Now let's move on to the trial of Peter Pettigrew.”

After a fast trial Pettigrew was condemned to the kiss and received it right away.

When Sirius was leaving with Lord Peter, going into the closest floo, Remus managing to look guilty, relieved and worried at the same time.

“Sirius?” He called, as if expecting to be rejected.

“Hi Moony. Come with us to Peter’s office, we have a lot to talk about.” Sirius said with a little smile that was more common now than his barking laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that some people might think that Sirius is very Ooc, and I agree that he might be a little too serious (no pun intended) and more sane than in canon. But if you look at his situation, I don't think it makes sense for him to be a carefree person after just being freed from Azkaban and the presence of dementors. It's gonna take time for him to get better, but seriously, he doesn't have a big character in this fic after this chapter, this one is more about Tony and Harry, and Harry's presence in the events that led Tony to Iron Man's creation, and all the plott of Iron Man 1.   
> But it's obvious that I intent for this to be a serie, and after this one it's all gonna be one-shots, until Endgame, witch it's going to be massively different. And Sirius, is gonna have a major role in the second one-shot of the serie after this fic in finished.   
> At this moment I'm already started to write the fourth chapter, so it's not gonna take long to get to the one-shots.


	3. The Job Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people that left kudos and for the few comments that I received.
> 
> So, here's a time skip because I want to focus in their (Harry and Tony's) relationship. But I'll talk more about what happened in those years that I skipped in the second one-shot after the fic is finished.

September, 2007

 

Harry sighed as he put his book down, he has been trying to concentrate for hours but his mind kept wandering, and the magazine in the coffee table - _Forbes_ \- seems to be taunting him. No, it’s just Sirius that left it there just to taunt him, he has been exasperated lately with Harry and his indecision and nobody to complain, since Ilvermorny is in the middle of term and Remus has his classes there, it’s just Harry and Sirius in the house.

 

And Sirius has been back in england to some meetings of the Wizengamot, and in gringotts to talk about some investments for the entire week, so Harry has been on his own, but he is certain that Sirius put that magazine in there before he left just so he wouldn’t be able to forget about the fact that both Sirius and Remus have been trying to get him to approach his father. But he had seen plenty of his father in magazines tv programs and all kinds of social medias, he was a playboy and Harry had already seen various claims of pregnant women or mothers of young children that claimed he was the father. It always took only one dna test to prove that they were lying, and always after money.

 

Harry didn’t want that kind of press, neither he wanted or needed money, and he didn’t want to Tony to just talk to him like an obligation and for them to have a strained relationship.

 

He wanted to get to know him, the real Tony Stark, and as a celebrity in the wizarding world, he knew that what the press portrayed was usually what got them more views, not the truth, or the entire truth. And that was what he said to both Sirius and Remus when they brought the subject up, but a month ago, in the middle of august, 2007, Remus was looking up the site of Stark Industries and saw an announcement to an internship with Miss Potts, the one who everybody knew was practically co-CEO with everything that Tony pushed for her to do in his place. Even if she was, officially, only his Personal Assistant, it looks like she needed an assistant of her own.

 

Remus said it was a chance for him to get relatively close to Tony, without all the problems and suspicion that would come with the fact that he was his son. But before they could argue much the place was filled. And Harry thought that it was the end of the discussion.

 

But in the last month the longer the place was filled before getting vacant again was nine days. It had been five days of the last assistant getting contracted and Sirius didn’t get tired of reminding him that in a few days he would get a new chance.

 

And as Harry has been studying at home doing his classes online, and was getting his SAT in january, he had a lot of free time during the day, and they lived in Malibu in the coast - it was a house that Sirius’ family already had, but Harry was certain that his godfather chose it for them to live just because it was in close proximity to Tony’s Stark company and his house, that everybody knew was in Malibu even if they didn’t knew where - Harry was close to his possible job.

 

After taking the magazine away from his immediate sight Harry finally managed to concentrate in his book in physics - the STEM classes has always been his favorites, since elementary school in england - and took the assistant job out of his mind for at least a day.

 

Two days later Harry ended looking at the Stark Industries site again, and in the next day they would be holding interviews for the position again, and the minimum age for the internship was fifteen. Harry sighed and separated a deep blue dress shirt and a black jeans for the more formal look for the interview the next day.

 

He woke up 7AM the next day, the interviews would start at 9AM so he got ready and called a taxi to get to the company. He got to the front of the company at 8:10 AM, he went to a coffee to get breakfast, and drank a coffee since the americans couldn’t make a proper tea. At 8:50 AM he went into the company.

 

He passed the receptionist with an dubious look directed a the teenager when he said he was trying for the job position, but in five minutes he was in the elevator going to the third floor, where Miss Potts office was and she was conducting the interviews.

 

When he got there he was directed to an waiting room with some ten more applicants, he is definitely the youngest in there, and one of the only two males. The applicants went in and came out, after some two and a half hours he was called.

 

When he entered her office she looked up from what looked to be an applicant's file and in seeing him blinked.

 

“Aren’t you a bit young to be applying for the internship?”

 

“Which means that I’m too young to be within Stark’s ‘strike range’ for bed partners and him to be too old to be within mine.” Harry said with a smirk as he seated in front of her desk.

 

Pepper took a moment to process that and the corners of her mouth twitched. “So, first job?” She asked as she opened the resumé that I delivered her.

 

The only thing in there that wasn't entirely truth was his name, that he changed because of the possibility of becoming known as both Stark and Potts were publics figures that he would be in close proximity. So the documents read Hadrian Evans.

 

“Yes, I’ve been living off of my parents inheritance for some time,” and he had, Harry didn't let Sirius pay for everything, even if the man wanted to “and as I’m getting my SAT in january and I don’t really want to go to college until I’m eighteen I thought that this would be a good opportunity at getting real life experience before that.”

 

Pepper hummed while she read. Then she looked up.

 

“And your parents are okay with your plans?”

 

“They never actively been a part of my life before, so I don’t know why they would care.” He’d rather have them believe he is just a ‘trust fund baby’ with parents that are the typical ‘hands-off rich folk’ kind of parent instead of looking more into it.

 

“Okay, so, what course do you want to take, and what college do you intend to go?”

 

“Physics, and Electrical Engineering and Computer Science. And my first option would be MIT.” Physics has always been one of his favorite classes and one of the Masteries he had was in Magical Theory, and he knew that Physics would help him understand more of how magic worked.

 

As the interview kept going Pepper started looking more giddy, Hadrian apparently had everything needed to be the perfect candidate for the job.

 

Harry got the email confirming that he got the job later that day, he would start the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, in the next one we'll have them interacting more and the beginning of Iron Man.
> 
> So, comment if you found any error, from the educational system(and the SAT), name of the magazine, or anything else, just say it, because I researched it all online and it could have been wrong. Remember, I'm not american, and I don't live in the US so writting about some things that some people grew up knowing it's gonna be hard sometimes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ヽ(￣(ｴ)￣)ﾉ


	4. Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian starts his new job.
> 
> Tony really likes Pepper's new duckling.
> 
> Pepper wishes she'd met Hadrian years ago.
> 
> And Rhodey can't stop seeing MIT Tony in Pepper's new assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> First I want to Happy New Year for you all, second I want to apologise for the long wait. I am very sorry for leaving you guys hanging.
> 
> I do not intend to abandon this fanfiction. I have everything sketched out from here 'till Civil War, and I do intend to have my version of Infinity War (but it will be majorly different from canon). This fic will have five chapters and then the Serie will have a lot of one-shots.
> 
> But this last semester I have been struggling with anxiety and depression, and school has been extremely difficult for me. I ended up failing this year, so yeah, I'll be doing my Junior year again, or the equivalent of it here in Brazil. 
> 
> So, unfortunately, writing became almost impossible for me, it took months for me to finish chapter four, even if I had a plan of what I wanted beforehand. It just never seemed good enough.
> 
> And this chapter was kinda like between two points of the plot that I already had stablished. And it was a little hard for me to think what happened between points 3 and 5.
> 
> Well, here we are now. I bring you a new chapter. Hope you like it. ಥ⌣ಥ

Pepper adored her new intern. Hadrian was hardworking, generally honest and could handle Tony’s more annoying quirks without complaint.

 

The real testing came a week in the job, telling Tony that ‘No, he could not galavant off to some random location because he had a meeting in an hour’.

 

Harry waited until he was getting up to leave using whatever ridiculous reason he had come up with.

 

“I have an undetectable laxative ready to be slipped into Obie’s coffee. And if we can time it right he won’t realise what’s happening until he starts to shit in his pants in the middle of the meeting.” He said and Tony perked up.

 

“What’s the catch?”

 

“You have to actually be at the meeting to get the blackmail material.”

 

Tony grinned, this would be so much more fun than just a boring meeting.

 

“And if you promise to behave and actually go to meetings  _ on time _ for the next two weeks, I can promise even more fun. Like giving Rhodey a harmless bout of hiccups for an hour when he's supposed to be talking to his superiors.”

 

Tony looked like someone handed him the holy grail.

 

Pepper did a rather amusing double take when Tony appeared right in time for the meeting and without his usual whining, but confusion became understanding and then resignation when Obadiah had to flee the meeting fifteen minutes in to use the restroom.

 

He was rather annoyed on finding out that all toilet paper in that floor, including the supply closet, had been mysteriously stolen, and the closest supply closet was two floors up.

 

Tony laughed himself sick at the fact that Obie had to order some poor bastard to buy him a new pair of pants that night, and had to walk around in the ones he had crapped in.

 

Harry merely smirked. Obadiah had given him a bad feeling that reminded him far too strongly of Pettigrew to be a coincidence.

 

After the meeting Pepper gave him an incredulous look.

 

"How?"

 

"Carrot and stick approach. I bribed him with an amusing prank that he could witness as long as he went to the meeting, he reminds me very strongly of my godfather in this aspect."

 

"How hard would it be for you to bribe him into going to more meetings on time and getting work done?"

 

"Not too hard. I have plenty of pranks and I'm sure that there are enough people he doesn't like that deserve it. But for work, he's an inventor, sitting still and doing paperwork would be an anathema for him." Harry shrugged. "Your best option would be to make a system where you does the actual paperwork and he countersigns it when needed."

 

Pepper sighed. It was a good plan, and it would keep the headaches to a minimum.

 

She wasn't surprised when Tony left a brand new StarkPad issued only to Stark Industries executives workers. Apparently Harry had been rather bored in the meeting he had bribed Tony into going, and the tablet had and app that would allow him to draw.

 

Tony had rather liked the doodles he had seen Harry making during the meeting.

 

When Harry started to mess with the designs he saw in the app on the Stark Pad, he thought that the designs were there as some kind of exemple as he knew that was a Stark Pad made only for Stark employes. So he took the body armor designs and made them better, more durable, stronger and as light as possible. 

 

What he only found out when he was officially hired as Pepper's 'stand-in' was that the app had an link to the R&D department. And a lot of the doodles he kept making in the app looked very viable and marketable.

 

Harry took schematics for the convoys used on actives war zone and started making armour plating for them, but he's was still getting trouble with not making it too heavy. When Tony saw these he started to discreetly make corrections and pushing Harry in a direction to solve the problem.

 

Rhodey was positively salivating at all the designs Harry was making in the line of defense, and Tony was more than happy in using that ideas to fill the government contract and shut them up in their exigences in him making more weapons for them.

* * *

"You could have told me about the link to R&D." Harry grumbled at Tony and Pepper when he found out about his ideas being seen and actually becoming products of SI.

 

"But them you wouldn't have touched the app." Tony whined with all the maturity of a five year old.

 

"Maybe, but then I wouldn't have made a lot of the drawings in there." Harry was blushing in embarrassment, he was talking of the actual drawings he had made, a lot of them were things from the magical world that he had drawn only from memory, like dragons and thestrals, so, it was embarrassing.

* * *

Pepper thinks she is going insane. It has been four months that she hired Harry as her stand-in and he managed to join Tony's group of 'close associates' without setting off any of the usual red flags.

 

He wasn't there for Tony's money, according to what Jarvis found Harry has a rather large trust fund, and he lives with his godfather, who also has a rather large sum of money and stocks in several business that he inherited from his parents and has been growing ever since. And neither of them has the habit of spending large amounts of money at a time like so many millionaires.

 

He honestly didn't care about Tony's fame, Harry was one of the few people who treated Tony as a person and not just someone who was famous. He seems to actually dislike the fame very much.

 

Tony learned not to try and drag Harry to the spot light after he tried to bring attention to Harry in a conference about the self defence line that had a few of Harry's designs, and spent two hours glued to the toilet with a rather impressive diarrhea.

 

He wasn't after his inventions, he had stayed far away from all the weapons designs he had had access to in his Stark Pad and when he was without the Stark pad after Tony got back at him for a prank played on Tony, Harry had gladly gone old school and started using paper planes to get messages around.

 

Tony was still trying to figure that one out, the aerodynamics alone should have made it impossible for the planes to go that far.

 

Harry had been there for four, almost five months, and to be honest Rhodey and Pepper kept seeing him as a more polite, young version of Tony. Just with a far more down to earth attitude and mischievous personality.

 

And with all the physical similarities, they had the similar builts and heights, same hair color and facial structure with different cheekbones, noses and lips, and Harry had green eyes and a paler skin, Rhodey and Pepper couldn't take that out of their minds.

* * *

Rhodey had a plan. For some reason Harry resembled Tony in a very strong way and they wanted to confirm whether or not the two were related.

 

If they were, Tony would certainly be thrilled. He didn't have much family to speak of, so if they turned out to be cousins Tony would be over the moon. If not, they would just chalk up the similarities as a very weird coincidence and leave it at that.

 

When Harry tossed his disposable cup - which had coffee as he always complained that Americans couldn't make proper tea - Rhodey collected it as a DNA sample and sent it off to the army lab.

 

He sends out a private order for it to be compared with the samples they had on file. One of which happened to be Tony's, in case they had to identify his body. He was, after all, a very important weapons developer for the American government.

* * *

For three days neither Pepper or Rhodey made any indication that they had swiped Harry's cup for a DNA test.

 

On the fourth Rhodey came to Pepper in her office with a piece of paper and a very odd look on his face.

 

"What?"

 

"There was a partial match," he said.

 

Pepper sighed relieved.

 

"Thank, God." She wasn't going insane. "So they're cousins?"

 

Rhodey still had the odd look on his face.

 

"Not exactly."

 

"So what..?" She looked at him with incredulity. "You're not saying that they…"

 

"Yeah, it matched almost 49%."

 

Pepper was silent for about two minutes.

 

"So, how do we tell them that Harry is his son?"

 

Tony came in Pepper's office looking curious.

 

"Who is who's son?" He said curiously.

 

Pepper and Rhodey looked at each other.

 

"What? Who's to be congratulated as an unexpected parent?"

 

"Tony, you should sit down," Rhodey said carefully.

 

Tony looked at their carefully controlled expressions.

 

"Seriously, what's going on?!"

 

Pepper sighed and decided to bite that particular bullet.

 

"Tony you have a son."

 

Tony stared at them both before he started laughing.

 

"Are you kidding? I'd think I would've known by now if I had a kid."

 

"Tony, we're serious." Said Rhodey.

 

"What, one of my exes came forward with a kid saying it was mine again?" Tony asked disbelievingly.

 

"Not exactly," said Pepper before she was interrupted by Harry entering the office with the usual drinks.

 

He noticed the awkward atmosphere and looked between the three.

 

"Did I… Interrupted something?" He asked unsure as he put the coffees he had brought with him in the table.

 

"We sent one of your cups to be tested against Tony's DNA because of all the strange similarities between the two of you. And it came back with almost fifty percent of compatibility. Tony's your father." Rhodey said looking at the two.

 

Tony kept looking between the other three as if he expected them to say it was a joke, then he really looked at Harry and noticed how much they looked alike.

 

Harry sagged in relieve. "Ah, that's all. I thought I was getting fired or something."

 

Pepper started.

 

"You knew? And you didn't say anything?" She exclaimed.

 

Both Rhodes and Tony looked at Harry.

 

"How would you have treated me if I came here saying I was Tony's son?" He gave them a deadpan stare. Pepper winced, as Tony's PA she  _ would _ have regarded anyone who came forth claiming any blood relation to Tony with no little amount of suspicion

 

"And I wasn't sure. There was just an entry in my mom's journal that said that after a rather loud fight with my adoptive father she went to a nightclub and slept with one Anthony Stark. After they made up and mom found out she was pregnant from Tony, James Potter just decided to adopt me and made me his heir, as he loved me even if I wasn't his, biologically."

 

"And what do your parents think about your internship here?" Rhodey asked.

 

"They've been dead since before I turned two. I live with my godfather, and he's the one who kept insisting that I tried for the internship."

 

Seeing the looks on their faces Harry gave them a tired smile. "I've long since come to terms with their deaths, it's hard to really miss something you never knew."

 

Harry could tell from Tony's expression that he had open hopes that this wasn't some kind of sick joke. That he had actual family to call his own, someone who had already proved to have a scarily similar mindset to him and whom he could share things with.

 

Harry had a similar expression in his own face when he found out he might have a living parent out there. At least until he thought things through and realized that he could bring himself to get close to Tony until everything back in England was taken care of. Couldn't get close to anyone if there was the slimmest possibility of putting them in danger.

 

That, and with Tony's fame as a playboy and claims of paternity not being an uncommon thing, is why Harry stayed away for eight years after finding out.

 

Since there was no way Tony was leaving this to chance, Harry easily handed them a clean sample of his DNA to test against his. They sent it to three different agencies without telling them who it was for or letting anyone know which ones.

 

And they all came back with the same results, Hadrian Evans, was Tony's biological son.

 

It was a massive shock to the billionaire weapons designer.

 

He had a son, one who had been working with for four months… And he hadn't said a thing about it. Harry was like none of the other parasites that tried to attach themselves onto his name. People like that were a dime a dozen and they cropped up often.

 

He simply didn't care about his money or fame. He and his godfather lived in a mansion in the coast just like him, they donated to charities, Sirius Black was known to buy antique cars and motorcycles, but they didn’t like the fame, Sirius rarely appeared in charity galas, and Harry had never been present in one, preferring to just go donate directly to the charities they wanted and felt were deserving.

 

They didn’t flaunt their money in stupid things like Tony did very many times, there was that one statue he bought only because it looked like a penis from a certain angle.

 

The question Tony asked himself now was how is he supposed to deal with having a son who is far more “mature” than Tony himself ever was.

* * *

Tony had to admit that Harry was the most paranoid person he had ever met, but then, hearing about what had happened with his godfather he kind of understood that kind of paranoia wanting to make sure every scenery was covered.

 

The lawyers had certainly been impressed with the way he handled things. He would give them far less work than having to clean up after one of Tony’s “messes”, as Pepper called them.

 

Pepper, however, was looking at the stocks when it was over.

 

“That’s odd,” Pepper said with a frown.

 

“What’s odd?” asked Tony. He had a headache reading Harry’s notes in a bracelet, with a mace that was visible only in fluorescent light, wouldn’t wear off naturally in at least four days unless a specific wipe, that wasn’t available for public, was used, it was a great idea… but Tony had no inkling as to why Harry would write his notes in Latin, and why would he even speak Latin, it was a dead language!

 

“Someone has been buying stocks left and right,” she replied. “So far there’s at least five percent of available stocks in the hands of one person.”

 

Tony blinked. While that may not sound like a lot. The money needed to buy five percent was pretty large.

 

“Well, if the price dips any lower it would go to at least ten percent or higher,” Harry said absently while going through a research paper in physics as he would have his SAT in the next week. He had chosen a High School in New York that was focused in STEM classes, it was where he made all of his exams for three years now, and he had the teachers emails so that he could ask about any doubts he had.

 

A month before, he mentioned to Tony he would need a few days off to fly off to NY to take the exams in the end of January, and Tony just insisted that he used his private jet, even if Harry could, and would have, pay for the best class to fly to NY. And Tony just stopped talking about letting him use his house at NY when Harry said he had a house of his own in upstate NY that he intended to use.

 

Tony and Pepper just stared at him after Harry spoke. He looked up when he realized their staring.

 

"Some people would call stock trading investment," Harry said. "But I prefer to have a security blanket that isn't dependant in inheritance. And nothing gets the corporate fat cats to listen to you like having decent controlling stakes that aren't dependent on the percentages inherited from a parent."

 

Tony had to grin.

 

"Smart move. Inherited stocks can be taken away by the board if they're smart enough to word it right, but stocks bought with your own money is another story entirely," Tony said. It was sneaky and underhanded, and something Tony should have looked into himself if he cared about that sort of thing.

 

Harry had a smirk on his face.

 

"I don't trust people who work with large amounts of money. Especially at the level, you tend to play with. Better to have something to hold over their head that they can't touch than to allow them even a chance to control you."

 

Pepper frowned.

 

"Is that why you're keeping your mom's maiden name instead of announcing you're Tony's son?"

 

Harry looked at her seriously.

 

"My parents were killed and my godfather framed by a traitor. And nothing like an heir with legitimate claim coming up, to ruin a hostile takeover by a greedy snake. Especially if the previous boss was already aware of that heir and placed contingencies, that the snakes weren't aware of, naming them the new head of the company," Harry said flatly. 

 

"What, are you talking about?" Tony said seriously in an uncommon way for him.

 

"I've noticed a few discrepancies in the tech department and in the money flow. But I haven't been able to figure out who's responsible for it, whoever it is, they're high up enough to cover their tracks."

 

That definitely got their attention. Despite his youth, Harry was extremely observant and suitably paranoid. It was entirely possible he had found a traitor in their midst that they missed because they were too close to him.

* * *

Harry regarded Tony’s Malibu house with a certain amount of disdain. Sure, the view was amazing and the house itself was wonderful, but the fact that Harry usually went there with Pepper to take out the “trash”, as the woman usually called Tony’s latest conquest, but something of a damper on it.

 

But he put this feeling aside momentarily, Tony has been trying to reign in his bad habits since finding out about his son, and aside from the fact that their interactions were sometimes a bit stilted when Harry was acting the more responsible one and then they remembered that was supposed to be Tony's role.

 

Still, just the fact that Tony gave Harry free reign in his Malibu workshop to tinker eased their interactions a bit.

 

And Tony was thrilled when Harry asked help with making his own AI.

 

The next two months were spent brainstorming and programming Harry's very own learning AI. And when Harry got particularly tired of programming for days on end they'd take a break in the coding and design something for the new defense line of Stark Industries.

 

Obadiah was curious and annoyed at not knowing what was the project that caught Tony's attention for so long.

 

But as long as Tony didn't miss any of the dates he is supposed to send new designs to R&D, or any of the more important meetings, he couldn't say anything to Tony.

 

At the beginning of those two months Harry was terribly anxious. He knew that as his father, Tony had the right to know about magic. But Harry wanted to get to know his father better before telling him about this part of his life.

 

Those months Harry and Tony spent together were great in bringing the two closer and letting them know one another better outside their workplace, even if both of them were never very formal while working together in SI.

 

When his AI was ready, at the beginning of april, Harry named her Bia, the greek personification of force. She was just like Jarvis, a perfect autonomous AI, Bia just needed the experience, and Jarvis was helping her in every step.

 

Her servers were at the mansion were Harry and Sirius lived, but Harry installed servers in others properties he has in England, Scotland, Germany, Italy and New York, and downloaded Athena in all servers so she would always have a backup. Tony seeing that made the same for Jarvis.

 

With Bia ready, Harry asked her to go through SI servers and to look for irregularities.

 

After a week of search and careful planning in Harry’s and Tony’s side, they were ready to expose a handful of the board of directors in SI for a load of different crimes.

 

Unfortunately, Stane kept his files in a server of their own, witch neither Bia nor Jarvis had access to without a physical connection.

* * *

After getting to know Tony better, Harry was sure he would be okay with telling his father about magic. He was ready, and even had a whole speech and ideais of demonstrations of pieces of magic he could make for his father. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous.

 

And that nervousness, was what made him not remember what exactly had happened in Tony’s presentation in Afghanistan.

 

It was hours after he left, that Harry had a bad feeling. And he realised that it wasn’t about him telling Tony the truth about magic, like he thought earlier when he was with Tony. It was something different.

 

But every expeculation Harry could have made about it was erased from his mind as he heard his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at the screen.  _ J. Rhodes  _ was blinking in it.

 

Then it all fell down at once.

 

Harry remembered, in the summer after his fifth year, seeing news coverage of the kidnapping of Tony Stark.


End file.
